What She Hid
by mustangcanyon
Summary: A turf war hadn't happened in years and now I was in one. After this Harlem would never be the same place again and neither would the Niewses. Sequil to Brooklyn's Queen
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I don't own Newsies. I only own the characters that were not featured in the movie.**

**This is the sequal to Brooklyn's Queen.**

**What She Hid**

**Prologue**

Harlem, my home and my name, but slowly Harlem was changing. The turn of the century had changed it somehow. The Newsies strike two years ago had put money back in our pockets, but it was still hard to make ends meet.

Life was even harder for me since I was Harlem's leader and because I'm secretly a girl. Some of my Newsies know, but even they are few. Why I chose to become a boy is a long story that I've never spoken of.

I became a Newsies when I was five years old and it was the best choice I had ever made up till then. The leader of Harlem had taken me in and given me my name, Harlem Scott. He helped me become a boy and after that my birth name meant nothing and was lost to me.

Harlem's leader become my best friend even though he was six years older than me. Spark McLean was everything to me and I became his right hand man (woman) when I was twelve.

Spark thought I had a gift. I was tough, strong and he believed I was going to be a good leader when he left, but he never did leave.

When I was thirteen Spark was stabbed by a group of scabs who jumped him. I had found him and carried him home to Harlem's lodging house.

When the Newsies had said their good-byes and left the room Spark looked at me and said, "You'se can't cry for me Harley. You'se has other things you'se need ta think about. You'se is Harlem's leader and you'se will be great. I'se know you'se will make the right choices, I'se can feel it." Then he had reached up and kissed me. In those few moments I had known that he loved me as more than just a Newsie. I never got to tell him I felt the same, but I know that he knew.

I had felt his lips fall away from mine and all I could do was will myself not to cry for the man I loved. And I knew that he had loved me too. I never cried for Spark and I became the leader that Harlem had badly needed.

**Notes: Well I hope that you like the first chapter of What She Hid. R&R please because I would really like to know what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 1 Negotiations

**Disclamer: I don't own Newsies or its characters.**

**Ch. 1 Negotiations**

I hadn't told many people about my secret, but if we were going to war with the Bronx my secret was a good bribe.

I had prayed that the Bronx would leave Harlem alone; it hadn't worked. The Bronx wanted our selling grounds for their own and that was something I couldn't let happen. And worse, the Bronx had the support of the Battery and Midtown, two places I had never been and didn't know much about.

If Harlem didn't get help we would loose our selling grounds and be out of work. I doubted one of the other burrows would take in seventeen Newsies, especially their leader.

So I went to Brooklyn. If Brooklyn decided to help then the other three burrows would join and the Bronx would be outnumbered. That was my hope anyway. Getting Spot Conlon to help me would be a different story.

_Spark would have done the same thing,_ I thought, _you have to talk to Spot, bribe him into helping you._

I sighed. I had come to Brooklyn without my Newsie's knowledge. If this ended badly I would be in trouble and I wouldn't be able to get out of it.

I approached Brooklyn's docks and quietly walked onto them. Of course the first boy to notice me was Conlon's runner, Suspender Loxley.

Instinctively I pulled a chain out of my pocket; the sign of Harlem.

The other Newsies were getting out of the water and gathering around Suspender and I.

"I'se need ta speak ta Conlon." I said, using the male voice I had perfected over the years.

"What does Harlem Scott want from me?" Spot jumped off a pile of crates and walked over to stand in front of his Newsies.

"Alliance, support. The Bronx wants Harlem's sellin' grounds, they'se have Midtown and the Battery's support..." I didn't get the chance to say anymore.

"They'se already came askin' fer da same thing." Spot's voice was cold, "Brooklyn doesn't need ta get involved, we'se can't afford it."

I could tell this was going to take a while, time I didn't have. "What if I'se said I'se knew what happened ta Blade Thompson," That caught them off guard, "but that's a story fer anotha day. Think about what I'se said, Spot. I'se know da truth."

I could tell Spot was about to speak again so I said, "I'se hope ta hear from you'se soon. Harlem has always been you'se ally and if the Bronx wins they'll be comin' fer you'se next 'cause they'll think you'se have no guts." With that said I left and no one came after me.

_I have time to go to 'Hattan before it gets dark._ I walked over the Brooklyn Bridge alone with my thoughts. I had never seen Spot Conlon at a loss for words. Blade Thompson has been his girl for a long time then she and her tow brothers has disappeared for three days and found Harlem's doorstep. I told her I was a girl and she trusted me enough to tell me why they had left Brooklyn.

Spot became even colder after that and my words had opened old wounds. I now walked a dangerously thin line. Spot hated it when someone knew his weaknesses. It hurt his pride.

"Harlem!" The yell came from my runner, Runner Johnson.

_Shit!_ I had been found. I turned toward Runner and waved. I couldn't exactly run from the fastest Newsie in New York.

Runner ran up to me, "You'se went ta Brooklyn, didn't you'se."

"Yes, Runner. I'se went ta Brooklyn. I'se have information that Conlon wants. If he really wants it he'll help."

"Harlem are you'se trying ta help us or kill us?"

"Do you'se question my leadership?" Runner didn't retort so I continued, "Conlon has a soft spot fer goils. If I'se has to I'se will tell him. I'se expect ta hear something in a few days."

I didn't want to tell Spot Conlon my secret because if he knew then Suspender would and if Suspender knew everyone would.

Runner on the other hand was trustworthy and kept his mouth shut.

"We'se should go home." I finally said, "I'se want you'se ta run ta 'Hattan tomorrow and negotiate with Race."

"He'll want ta see you'se," Runner said as we began walking.

"Then he can come ta Harlem ta talk ta me." My tone made my words final.

Everywhere we went for alliances was the same. They would say, "We'se ain't joinin' 'less Brooklyn does." And Brooklyn hadn't given us a response.

"Harlem, we'se is runnin' out o' time. If we'se had some one ta back us up the Bronx would back down and regroup." Raider Cody said as he looked down the fire escape at the people below.

"I'se know Raider," I took a drag from my cigarette and sighed. I didn't smoke much, but when I was on edge it was a welcome outlet.

"If I'se don't hear from Brooklyn tonight I'll go back again tomorrow." I wasn't looking forward to that.

"I'se is goin' with you'se then." Raider said, moving his shaggy brown hair out of his green eyes.

"You'se treat me like a goil."

"'Cause you'se are. You'se can't deny it, Harlem. No matter how flat you'se make yourself look, you'se aren't."

I threw my cigarette down toward the ground and looked at the sky. "And you'se would know that, Cody." I used his old nickname.

Raider took a long drag from his cigarette, trying to avoid answering. I knew he liked me, but there was no way to keep my secret if I admitted I cared about him too. He had helped me with every obstacle in my life, how could I not care about him.

"I'se know it wouldn't work, but that doesn't mean I'se don't want it." Raider finally said.

"I'se know what Spot wants in return for an alliance an' it isn't jus' information.. If I'se tell him I'se a goil he'll want it. If he'll help us I'll give it ta him. You'se understand that, right?" I didn't want to break my best friend's heart, but I felt I had had to say it.

"I'se won't let him take it from you'se." Raider stood and climbed up onto the roof.

"You'se is gunna get cold if you'se stay up there all night." I called after him.

"I'se don't care!" Raider called back, almost jokingly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It was silent for a few minutes then I heard yelling.

"I'se asked where Harlem Scott was!" I recognized Spot's voice.

"Why?" That was Raider. He had a way of being very quiet when he wanted to he. I hadn't even heard him leave the side of the roof.

I got up and jumped through my bedroom window. I ran through my door and flew down the stairs. I could hear others yelling now, Raider and Spot the loudest.

I got to the foot of the stairs and ran toward the front door. It was open with some of the younger Newsies standing there.

Eyes, a seven year old saw, me first and cleared a path. I ran out the door and into the crowd of Newsies and whistled loudly, getting everyone's attention. I walked forward through the crowd. Runner moved aside and I walked into the center.

"Wha's goin' on here?" I turned to my Newsies, "Do inside, Runner, Raider stay."

I waited till most of my Newsies were inside to turn around to face Spot Conlon.

"Lot a protection fer a leada." Spot commented cockily. Spot himself had brought Suspender and a former Harlem Newsie, Brass.

"I'se could say da same for you'se, now what you'se here for?" I asked, staring Spot down.

"You'se said you'd give me information, Brass tells me you'se don't lie, so tell me, what happened ta Blade Thompson." Spot said, staring back, "But we'se won't back you'se up till we'se know you'se won't back down from a fight."

I smirked, taking my knife out of my pocket and dropping it on the ground at my feet. Brooklyn had slingshots, Harlem had knives. "Man to man. Harlem will follow the three of us without question," I motioned to Runner, Raider then myself.

"Harlem," Raider whispered.

I heard Runner's knife drop. I turned to look at Raider. He then dug into his pocket and dropped his knife and lighter.

"What 'bout if some goon comes at ya with a club?" Suspender said, holding one up.

Runner sprang forward, hitting Suspender square in the chest with his shoulder. Runner grabbed the club from Suspender's grin. Suspender fell on his ass in shock.

"We'se ain't backin' down," I said, "Like Brass said, I'se don't lie."

"A'right. Bring some goils with ya tomorrow ta Brooklyn an' we'll talk." Spot declared then spit in his hand and shoved it toward me.

I routinely spit into my own hand and shook Spot's.

Spot let go of my hand and turned to walk away, Suspender and Brass following his move.

Once Spot was out of earshot Raider said, "You'se is only bringin' four goils 'stead a six ain't you'se."

"You'se read me mind." I said softly.

"Are you'se goin' as a goil?"

"No. I'se only want Spot ta know my secret." There was no way I would be telling Suspender. Brass already knew, but he was trustworthy enough.

I turned toward Runner, "Can you'se run to Matilda's an' see if you'se can find four goils ta come with us tomorrow?"

Runner nodded and took off.

"Harlem…" Raider said softly," please, don't do it."

"I'se has to. It's da only way."

"Then let me stay with you'se tonight." Raider took my hand, holding it gently between his fingers, "You'se go ova there a voigen an' he'll hurt you'se."

I knew that Raider was right and he couldn't see me get hurt. I also knew he wanted this, but maybe I wanted it too, maybe I wanted it just as much has he did.

"Let's go," I whispered softly and we headed toward the lodging house.

We climbed the fire escape then climbed in through my window.

"Should we'se use your room?" I asked.

"No, yours is da farthest from the bunk room, they won't hear us," Raider said as he closed the window.

I walked over to the door and locked it then turned off the light after Raider lit a candle. For some reason I wasn't nervous or afraid. I almost felt happy.

Raider blew out the match and turned toward me. He walked forward and touched my face, "Don't be afraid."

I nodded then he kissed me with so much passion I felt like I would fall. Then I did fall: Raider pushed me back onto my bed.

Raider was only loving as he undressed us both, kissing every inch of the skin he uncovered, making me feel things that I had never felt before.

Raider pulled away from me, "Are you ready?" he panted.

I could feel his length against my leg. I stammered, "Yes."

Raider gave me a reassuring kiss, drowning me. There was a sharp pain as he entered me, his rubber was up against my thigh.

My eyes welled with tears and Raider became still, waiting for my body to adjust.

Raider looked at me, waiting. I nodded my head, wanting him to continue and happy I had excepted his offer.

Raider kissed me and started moving again, making my pain turn to bliss and pleasure. He became faster and faster, sending me over the edge. I moaned his name loudly making him go over the edge as well. Raider fell onto his elbows, sweating and shaking, his breathing ragged.

"I'se love you'se." Raider whispered in my ear. He moved out and laid next to me.

I kissed his cheek, moving hair away from his eyes. My eyes drooped without my permission; I didn't want to feel tired yet.

"You'se should sleep," Raider advised softly.

I nodded, letting my eyes close. I had never slept so soundly.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2 Blade Thompson

**Disclaimer: Originals: not mine Mine: Anyone from Harlem or a name you don't recognize from the movie **

**Enjoy chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Blade Thompson**

When I woke up the sky was just beginning to brighten from a grey to blue.

I looked beside me to find that Raider was still sleeping, his arm draped over my stomach. He had a small smile on his handsome face.

I sat up on my elbows, disturbing him, "It's time to get up Raider," I said softly and touched his cheek, making him groggily open his eyes.

"Can't I'se jus' lay here an' look at ya?" Raider asked cockily, his grip around me tightening.

"If you'se want ta stay a _Harlem_ Newsie then get up an' defend ya title." I told him, sliding out of his grip and standing. I stretched and began searching for my cloths and throwing them in a pile next to my old dresser. I opened it up and found some clean cloths. I dressed quickly then turned back to my bed and found my cap. Raider was watching me silently.

"Get up," I jumped on my bed and stepped over Raider. "I'se guess I'se has ta do it the old fashioned way." I pushed him off my bed and onto the floor.

"Come on, Harlem," Raider moaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

I got off the bed and threw Raider's shirt at him, "I'se will wake up da boys."

I walked to the door and opened it, closing it behind me. I walked down one flight of stairs to the bunk room. I opened the door and walked in. Everyone was still asleep as usual.

"Wake up, ya bunch a bumbs! We'se got pape's ta sell!" I yelled, walking by all the bunks. Some of the boys rolled over, groaning.

"You'se want ta hand Harlem tad a Bronx?" I questioned as some of the boys started getting out of bed.

I left the bunk room and went down stairs to the kitchen where I found Raider cutting bread.

"You'se actually got up." I took a piece of bread and bit into it.

"Yeah," Raider took a piece of bread, "You'se look beautiful taday."

"I'se look like a boy, like I always do." I pointed out.

"Not in my eyes." Raider said and walked toward the washroom.

I knew I shouldn't have slept with Raider. It had inflated his ego which meant it would be harder to keep him in line. I sighed, bragged an apple and walked out the back door.

I met Runner at the distribution center. We were the first to get there and the gates were still closed.

Other Newsies began gathering around, waiting for the gates to open.

"Hey Harlem, still standing there?!" a voice called. I turned toward the Bronx Newsie named Westy.

"And so are you'se, but ya won't be for long." I knew Westy was all talk with no brawn or brain.

I pulled my knife out of my back pocket, knowing Westy would back down. He did more than that, he ran.

"I'se got us four goils for tonight, all real pretty." Runner said once Westy had left.

"Good, at least we'll have entertainment fer Suspender an' Brass." I said as the gates opened and the whistle blew.

I walked up to the window," Houndred pape's." I told Mr. Hunter or Hunts as I called him. I paid for my papers and left to go sell, a part of me wished it was just an ordinary day, but it wasn't.

We met the four girls outside the lodging house at sit thirty in the afternoon then walked to Brooklyn.

No one was there to meet us; I hadn't expected to see any Newsies waiting for us, at least not from Brooklyn.

"Good thing we'se know here we'se has ta go." Runner commented as we walked through the darkening streets, the tension was slowly rising as we neared Brooklyn's lodging house.

I was trying to get my thoughts together and it wasn't working. Everything was jumbled up. I had Raider light a cigarette for me since I didn't have my lighter and I took a long drag from it.

We reached Brooklyn's lodging house and I knocked on the door. The boy who opened it was not from Brooklyn, but from Manhattan. Mush Meyers has a smile on his face as usual, happy to see us.

Mush led us into one of the back rooms where Spot, Suspender and Racetrack Higgins sat. To my surprise Runner didn't follow us in, but began talking to Brass. Mush closed the door behind us.

"Two goils short, Scott." Spot said in a cold, but cocky voice.

"I'se don't need one an' Raider didn't want one." I explained.

Race nodded in understanding. He and Mush were among the few people who knew my secret and they were very good at hiding it.

"Why's ya here, Race. I'se thought ya wanted nothing' ta do with this." I said, waiting for his response as a girl sat in his lap.

"'Cause dis envolves us too. We'se wanna know what happened ta Blade as much as they does." Race said and I nodded.

"The goils should leave now." Raider said softly.

"I'se agree. We'se has things to discuss." Suspender said, almost shoving his girl off him.

The girls left and I stood up," You'se wanna know what happened ta Blade Thompson, an' I'll tell ya if you'll back us up." I told them what they already knew.

"Harlem, say it," Race coaxed.

I nodded and looked directly at Spot, "She left ya 'cause she was havin' a baby," Spot's mouth fell open and I continued, "but, she didn't know if you'se was the father. The twins were leaving anyway so she left with them. She told me there were four guys that could be the father and they're all in this room." I paused as Spot, Suspender, Race and Mush looked at each other then back at me.

I addressed Spot again, "She said that you'se were becoming colder, ya didn't seem to notice her, didn't seem to care as much so she went ta her friends for comfort."

"How do I'se know ya ain't lying?" Spot stood up, making Raider move in front of me.

"Ask ya friends if it's a lie, they would know if they slept with her." Raider almost yelled.

"Raider, go outside." I ordered, knowing with a little push from anyone in the room it could have turned into a fist fight.

"Harley," Raider whispered, turning to face me.

I slapped him across the face. Only one person could call me Harley and he was dead. "Now," my tone made the command final. Raider gave me a cold look then left the room.

Spot was about to advance again, but Race stood up, stopping Spot.

"Harlem ain't lying, Spot. Nicole came ta me an' Mush. She had to persuade us, but you'se is da one that hoit her, Spot, you'se an' Loxley ova there." It seemed to all be coming together for them now.

"It doesn't matter…" I said loudly, "she does having the baby: Blaze sent me a letter."

"I'se know that ain't all of it, but why would she tell ya?" Spot grabbed my collar, hoisting me up and pressing me against the wall.

"Tell me da whole fuckin' story, Harlem," Spot growled, "all of it."

I tried to breathe, but Spot's grip was closing off my throat. I choked and coughed, trying to talk, but not being able to.

"He won't be able to if ya kill him." Race said, grabbing Spot's arm.

Mush stood up to help and made Spot release me. I fell to the floor, trying to breathe. I looked up at Spot, "This is why she left. I saw the bruises, we all did. All ya want is ta be feared and ta be the best. Ya used to be that way, now you kill kids I the street for stupid reasons."

Spot fought against Mush and Race, but they were able to hold him.

I stood up, "Wake up Spot! Blaze and Blast blamed ya for Blade's death." I socked his face," This ain't da boy we'se used ta know. Ya used ta care 'bout us whether we was your Newsies or not. You'se was cocky an' people was afraid o' Brooklyn 'cause you'se was tough an' good in a fight. They respected ya, Spot. Now da Bronx is tougher than ya 'cause ya stopped caring." I could see realization flood Spot's eyes, "If you'se help us you'se can bring back da old Spot Conlon. The cold sadistic one needs ta be locked away."

Spot had stopped struggling so Race and Mush let him go. Spot fell onto the floor. Slowly he whispered. "I'se'll help ya if you'll help me."

"We'll help too," Race insisted, "Da Bronx is getting' too big headed. Bones is big an' tough, but he got no brains."

I was listening, but I was also watching Suspender. I know what he had done, but was I willing to test Spot's sanity further? Suspender stared back at me, as if daring me to say it. I said nothing and Suspender smiled.

I moved quickly as Suspender stood. I punched him in the gut and pushed him up against the wall. I could feel every pair of eyes in the room staring at me in shock.

"You'se fuckin' raped her an' ya think you'se can fuckin' smile about it!" I yelled, punching his nose. "She was ya friend, she had always been and ya hoit her." I punched his nose again, breaking it.

I turned toward the other three boys, "It's true." I whispered.

Spot's eyes flashed and he ran forward. I grabbed him and he took my knife out of my pocket, "Don't kill him, Spot. Killing him won't help ya. Kick him out of Brooklyn, soak him, but don't kill him!" I yelled while taking back my knife. Spot nodded and I let him go.

Suspender ran for the door and ran out; the four of us followed him.

"Soak him!" I yelled as I ran by Runner who joined us. I turned to Runner, "Runner, ketch him for us and hold him." I called after Runner who sped up.

"Got it!" Runner yelled over his shoulder.

All the Newsies in Brooklyn's lodging house must have been following us, slingshots and knives in hand. Racetrack ran beside me, sporting a stolen cane.

"Over heah!" Mush yelled as he ran into an ally, Spot following him.

Race and I ran into the ally way to find Mush punching Suspender with Spot and Runner holding him down.

I took Spot's place and Spot aimed his slingshot at Suspender, hitting him with a rock at close range then punching the boy in the face.

We all took turns, everyone who entered the ally got a punch in, but we didn't kill him, we left him there.

Spot had the last word like he used to have, "If I'se eva see ya face in Brooklyn again it'll be worse, rotten scabber." Spot kicked Suspender in the stomach then followed after the rest of us. Eventually we made it back to Brooklyn's lodging house.

"We'll meet in 'Hattan tomorrow." Race announced and the rest of us agreed.

Spot turned to me and said two words I thought I would never hear come out of his mouth, "Thank ya."

**Okay, I really hope you liked the chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 3 No Plan

**Disclaimer: characters featured in the movie belong to Disney.**

**Chapter 3: No Plans**

I walked through the door of Manhattan's lodging house with Raider and Runner flanking me.

"Hey Harlem, how's it goin'?" Of course Mush had to be the first to greet me and of course he was grinning.

"As good as can be expected," I said," Brooklyn here yet?"

"No, Spot said he might be late," Race said as he came through the door that lead to the washroom, wiping his hands on a towel.

"How was da track?" Runner asked. Runner was the only other Newsie that sold around the track and only because Race liked him. Runner hadn't been down to the track in a while though so he felt out of the loop.

"I'se did okay," Race didn't elaborate meaning he really hadn't done well, but wouldn't admit it.

"Hey, Harley goil," Blink walked up to me and gave me a hug. I punched his shoulder almost playfully.

"Back off Blink," Raider muttered.

"I'se so glad no one else is heah right now," I said to Blink, "you'se blab too much."

"But that's why ya love us." Mush said cheerfully.

"An' besides, Raider's jus' jealous o' me." Race joked.

Raider looked annoyed, "Cody will ya cool it," I had to admit that I had just about had it with Raider Cody. "I'se ain't ya goil an' I'se ain't gunna be any time soon. I'se can take care of me self."

Raider was about to protest, but Mush cut him off, "Yeah, you'se can, but ya do need help sometimes."

"So do you," I added. I had known Race, Mush and Blink for a long time and they treated me with the kind of respect a leader deserved. Raider treated me like the little girl he met when he was seven.

Mush put his arm around me playfully and within a second Raider was at his throat. Raider had never gotten along well with happy, cheerful Mush who took life as a ride that could lead you anywhere.

I also knew that Mush was attracted to me just as much as he had been attracted to Blade. We had been different and full of life so Mush wanted to help us enjoy life even more.

I heard the front door open and Spot walked in with Brass and Ace who was supposedly Spot's new runner.

"Neva fear, Brooklyn is heah!" Spot called as he walked into view. I could tell he had taken my words to heart and decided to be his old self again.

I saw something around Spot's neck shine, a key. _He's wearing the key again._ I thought and nearly smiled.

"Took ya long enough," Raider grumbled.

"You're lookin' good Spot," I commented.

"I'se hate ta say this, but I'se has to thank ya," Spot said to me quietly.

"Me pleasure. We've both lost things and you'se was going off da bridge." I said.

Spot answered me with silence, but I understood him perfectly. I had damaged Spot's pride enough for now.

I cleared my throat," Well now that we'se all heah, anyone got any ideas on how ta put da Bronx back in line without killin' 'em all?"

For a moment the room was silent then Race said, How 'bout we jus' charge in an' soak 'em till they plead for moisey?"

"Thank ya, Racetrack for that thought," I said almost sarcastically.

"Yeah, if we wanna get killed," Raider spat from the corner of the room.

I threw my hat on the ground. I had read into Raider's words and they pissed me off, "Well thanks fer bein' honest in ya faith in us, Raider."

"You'se don't think that I'se can do anything! I'se organizing dis so we don't starve," I know that at least two boys weren't understanding why I was ticked.

"Harlem, you'se shouldn't." Mush warned.

"What ya trying ta say, Harlem, spit it out," Spot said, sounding unusually tender.

"He thinks I'se can't do anything 'cause I'm a goil!" _SHIT! What the fuck are you thinking?_

Things came together quickly for Spot, "That's why she trusted ya."

I looked at Spot, checking to see if there was any sign of doubt on his face. As far as I could tell he didn't doubt it, but his face was just a mask. Like mine…

We weren't so different, Spot and I. We had secrets that we kept hidden behind bars that someone had lost the key to. We lied and hit things from ourselves and others, but we could see right through each other's masks like they were windows.

I wasn't sure how much conversation I had missed, but Spot's words rang in my ears like bells, "Da Bronx expects strategy. I say we forget strategy and use numbers. Queens will help us."

"Ya think Queens is gunna help us?" Mush asked.

"Yeah, I'se do. Hunter Link is da leada of Queens and Snake Link leads da Battery. They're twins an' they hate each other like we hate scabs."

"Let's go ta Queens then," I offered.

"Yeah, you me an' Spot'll go ta Queens," Race announced, putting his arm around me.

I looked at Raider out of the corner of my eye, daring him to speak. He saw me watching him and remained respectfully silent.

"We'll go now and they can stay in me lodging house tonight," Spot offered.

Everyone agreed, but Raider turned on Spot, walking up to him threateningly. Spot didn't seem to care much.

"Take care of her or I'se swear I'll kill ya," Raider threatened.

"You'se shouldn't get yaself all worked up. She can take care of hoir self," Spot reassured Raider.

"Raider, I'll be fine. The only four there who know are Spot, Race, Brass and Ace." I tried to calm him. (I knew that Ace could be trusted.)

Raider gave me a stern look so I looked at Runner, giving him a look. He understood and nodded his head. Runner looked at Raider who came quietly. Runner and Raider left the room and went into the kitchen.

_Good old Runner; quiet and understanding._ I thought.

"We should get going," Race said.

Spot agreed with a nod.

It was almost dark when we reached the lodging house in Queens.

We walked up to the old brick building to find it pitch black.

Spot walking up to the door and walked through it, "Hello, anyone there?" There was no answer so Race and I walked in.

Queens was a small burrow compared to Manhattan and Brooklyn. They would have been easy to take down if someone had numbers. In the lodge there were signs of struggle; overturned chairs and tables, weapons and other objects littered the floor.

"They were heah when I'se came an' asked for help a few days ago." I said softly, lifting up a pistol.

There was only one burrow that had ever used guns before and that was Brooklyn.

"We need ta make our move soon," Race whispered, assuming the same thing I was; the Bronx had done this.

My female instincts were kicking in; I was worried for the Newsies of Queens. We hadn't checked any other room, but the main one and I was almost glad. I didn't want to see a corpse.

A Newsie couldn't buy a gun, but they could steal them which meant time in the refuge for anyone who was caught. I hoped that Queens would not be killed.

No one had spoken while I had been thinking, but both boys had moved to the front door.

I stood and joined them out on the stoop.

"I'se know ya said that you'se didn't want no death, but I'se think there has already been some." Spot paused and looked at me," Brooklyn has guns in da attic that we been savin' we got bullets too."

I nodded my head in silence.

After Spot's announcement things were quiet and the night I spent in Brooklyn's bunk room was somber.

**I have to say this was a difficult chapter to write. That is why I haven't updated in so long. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. RR :D**


	5. Chapter 4 So it Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own the characters not in Newsies, but I don't own Newsies.**

**Ch. 4 So It Begins**

"Harlem," I could barely distinguish Race's voice from all the others around me.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked up at him, "What?"

"Wake up, we gotta go home," Race grabbed my arm and hoisted me off the floor. I nearly fell back down again because of dizziness, and said "Why so early?"

"We are meeting in Harlem to go to da Bronx," he reminded me.

"I'll leave with Brooklyn," I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I spoke.

"They _are_ leaving," Race was starting to get annoyed. He had never had to wake me up before. I wake up by myself and that is it.

"A'right, I'se goin'," I barked at him then walked out of the bunk room. I wasn't particularly in a good moon since I had been forced to sleep on the floor because they had no extra bunks and most of the Brooklyn boys were too big to share a bunk with me. And sleeping in Spot's room could end badly to say the least.

I walked into the washroom where any girl would have fainted; if it wasn't for the stench it would have been the half naked, muscular boys. I tried to ignore the skin, but it was hard. Spot's stares made it worse. His icy blue gaze burned into me and watched my every move.

I walked over to him and said, "Show me the guns, Spot."

Spot nodded and led the way up the stares and went to the last door to the left. "Don't touch anythin'," Spot opened the door and walked into the room. I followed him and closed the door behind me.

I looked around the room and realized that it was Spot's, but it had two beds and one that had to be Spot's. There was no other description for it. He had a lamp and a table, a chest and a dresser. My eyes turned back to the dusty bed and I knew that it had to have been Blade's.

Spot pulled down on a cord hanging from the ceiling and some old stairs came down. "Up heah," Spot grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs.

The attic he pulled me into was very dark and has no lights. I could see the outlines of boxes and crates, but nothing else.

Spot walked over to a box and opened it up. He pulled out a few guns, "One for each leader and their best fighter." Spot said.

I nodded in agreement. Spot and I began taking out guns for those who would get them and loaded bullets.

We worked in silence for a while till Spot spoke up, "Do you'se care for Raider as much as he thinks you'se do?" he asked.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts and said, "No, I'se don't. I'se promised meself that I'se wouldn't fall in love while I'se was a boy," I paused for a moment. "An' I'se still love Spark."

"It's been five years Harley. You need to let it go. Everyone knew you'se was a goil befoah dis mess cares about ya." Spot was being kind to me in a way he was kind to no one else. I felt a connection to him through our mutual pain.

"We'se should go," I said, taking a few of the guns down the stairs into Spot's room.

We were close to Harlem's lodging house when we saw Manhattan walking in front of us. We reached the lodging house and I walked inside with Race, Mush and Spot following behind me, Raider was beside me.

"Harlem, we're ready," Raider said as Runner walked up to us.

Spot and I distributed the guns to those who had good aim. We waited around most of the day, giving ideas about what we would do if we had a real fight. We got to the Bronx lodging house around midnight. The place looked mostly dark from where I stood in an alleyway with Mush, Race, Spot, Raider and Runner.

"Do you'se think Midtown's heah?" Raider asked.

"Maybe a few of 'em." Spot said

"Runner, go tell everyone else the plan," I whispered.

Runner nodded and slunk down the alleyway and out onto another street.

"We'se should be goin'," Mush suggested. We all agreed with him and walked through the shadows to the lodging house.

I walked up to the door and took a deep breath, _This could be really easy or it could be really hard,_ I thought to myself.

I slowly opened the door, praying it wouldn't squeak. It made no noise so I walked in. From what I could see in the darkness there wasn't anyone in the room.

I turned back to the group behind me, "Let's split up," I mouthed.

Everyone agrees so we split up into groups; Spot, Race and Raider then Mush and I. Surprisingly Raider didn't fuss about Mush going with me. He probably understood he was outnumbered and everyone else was on my side.

So Mush and I went left and everyone else went right.

We walked down a hall and I asked, "Does dis place have a basement?"

"I'se think so," Mush answered, "this place is huge though."

I nodded my head and we walked on in silence for a while. Mush seemed to want to say something, but knew it wasn't the right time.

We turned a corner to find a boy guarding a door. I stopped and grabbed Mush's arm, making him stop. Mush nodded to me and walked up to the sleeping boy and slugged him. The boy woke and Mush slugged him again. Mush must have knocked him out because the boy crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

I walked up to the door and opened it into a quiet, dark room. Mush followed me and tried to find the light switch.

The light switched on and I gasped. Every Newsie from Queens has to be locked in that small room. It was hot and smelled bad.

"Harlem?" a young looking boy who had already woken up asked.

"Hunter!" I carefully walked over to him, trying not to step on the waking Newsies. "How long have you been in here?"

"Five days, but we lost count." Hunter admitted.

"Where is everyone?" Mush asked.

"Went to da Battery fer a party." A boy told us.

"Perfect, let's go everyone!" I ran out of the room.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mush followed after me, smiling.

We found everyone else and ran for it. We must have looked like we were all insane or drunk to anyone on the street. More than a hundred Newsies running through the streets laughing and shouting. The night couldn't have gone better.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but school just really got in my way and then I just got writers block. Please tell me if you liked it and constructive criticism is liked.**


	6. Chapter 5 Did We Win?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, but I do own Harlem (the person), Spark and any other characters not featured or talked about by Disney or in this movie.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mature content.**

**Chapter 5 **

**Did We Win?**

Our run through the streets soon became a party at Harlem's lodging house. People ran home and brought back beer, wine, anything they had stashed away including ale and whiskey.

Some of the boys went home, but most of them stayed, crammed into Harlem's lodging house.

I stayed mostly sober for a couple of hours then I just let go when I was dancing with Mush. Raider had given up on trying to get me to dance with him after a couple hours and was now drowning in alcohol.

I was drawn from my thoughts when Mush started kissing my neck. "Mush," I whispered, "Stop it." I saw Spot and Race looking over at Mush and I. They were coming to my rescue.

"Mush," Spot pulled Mush off me quickly. Thank god Spot, Race and I could handle drinking well though Spot seemed to get a little horny. Mush got really horny. Mush took another swig of whisky the same time I did so I took his and drank the rest.

"You'se should stop." I told Mush.

"No," Mush yelled.

That was when I grabbed his arm and took him up to my room. I closed the door behind Mush then turned around and slapped him. Mush fell over onto my floor, hitting his head.

"Stop it, Mush!" I screamed, "Stop acting like him! Stop acting like Spark!"

Mush sat up as I knelt down in front of him, "Harlem," he said lovingly.

I slapped his cheek. I knew it was the alcohol that made me emotional. I started crying, folding myself up so that my knees were against my chest. "I'se promised meself I'se wouldn't fall in love while I'se was a boy. Then I'se fell in love with Spark and nearly fell in love with Raider. I'se look at you'se an' Spot an' I'se see his face."

Mush put his arms around me. We were both drunk and now Mush was crying too. "Don't cry, Harley. You'se don't have ta be a boy. You'se can be a beautiful goil." Mush whispered.

"But I'se lied to so many people. They won't accept me."

"We'se did," Mush said, "Spark loved ya, Raider does, an' I'se do too."

I wasn't sure he had meant to tell me, but it helped me to know that he cared. I leaned in and kissed Mush, "Thanks, Mush." I whispered.

Mush captured my lips again, pushing my lips apart with his tongue. I opened my mouth and let his tongue run along my teeth.

Mush ran his hands from my shoulders and down to my breasts then down to my hips. Mush broke the kiss and attacked my neck with kisses and bites.

"Don't leave anything I'se can't cover." I breathed then gasped when he started sucking on my neck. "Mush, lock the door."

Mush did as I asked then he pulled down his suspenders and took off his shirt. Mush knelt down next to me and slid my suspenders off my shoulders. I could only pray that Raider was too drunk to realize I wasn't downstairs. Mush pushed me against the end of the bed and kissed me. I ran my hands over his well muscled chest and arms.

Mush began undoing the buttons on my shirt as he kissed me. I helped him remove the shirt and then his hands went to the only corset I owned and began untying it. He pulled it off me and threw it across the room. Mush's lips went to my chest, making me gasp when he bit down on one of my nipples.

I moved my hand down to his groin, feeling him grow through the fabric. I unbuttoned his pants and undid the zipper. I moved the fabric away so I could pull out his penis. I moved my hand along his shaft a few times then mush let go of my breasts and picked me up, dropping me on the edge of my bed.

Mush took off his pants then undid mine and slid them off. He walked over to the wall and turned off the light.

I watched him walk back to the bed, illuminated by moonlight, muscles gleaming. Mush climbed onto the bed and onto me. He kissed me and cupped one of my breasts. I opened my mouth to gasp and his tongue darted in. Mush moved his mouth to my neck then down to my breast. He bit it gently then sucked on it.

I was feeling things I had never felt before and they were driving me mad. A huge knot was building up in my stomach and Mush showed no sign of stopping his administrations.

Mush finally moved away from my chest and went back to sucking my neck.

"Mush," I groaned, "please."

"Please what?" Mush asked, his mouth moving back to my breasts.

I couldn't take his teasing anymore so I took control. I pushed him off me and against the headboard. I straddled him and he smirked at me. He had let me believe that I was in control. Mush lifted me forward and thrust upward, sheathing himself inside me.

Mush pushed us back down onto the bed so he was once again on top. He was clearly done with foreplay and began thrusting into me hard and fast. Mush rubbed my sensitive spot with his thumb making the knot in my stomach explode. My muscles clenched as I came, tightening around him, but he wasn't stopping. He kept going faster, his breathing coming out in short gasps, grunts and moans.

Mush kept rubbing that sensitive spot, making me moan. I came again and this time he came with me, his hot seed filling me.

In the back of my mind I felt that we had forgotten something, but what could it have been?

Mush pulled out and laid down next to me. I kissed him gently, moving his hair out of his sweaty face.

A loud knock sounded, waking me. "**HARLEM!"** Spot screamed.

Mush woke up and went to the door, seeming to have forgotten he was naked. He opened the door as I sat up and covered myself with the sheet.

Mush was pushed away from the door by Spot while Racetrack closed the door and turned on the light.

I grabbed a large shirt that was laying on the floor and pulled it on quickly. I got out of bed and walked over to the boys, noticing for the first time that I had a headache.

"It's nearly dawn an' da Bronx is comin'." Race told us, "Runner saw 'em comin'."

"Is anyone sober?" I asked.

"Not many, but no one went home las' night. We're sober enough to have common sense." Spot said.

"Wake everyone up and get 'em ready to fight." I ordered then asked, "What time is it?"

"About five in the mornin'." Race answered.

I nodded and Race and Spot went to go wake the boys. I went to my dresser and opened a drawer, looking for a shirt and found a box of condoms. All at once reality came crashing down on me. We hadn't used anything.

I must have had a weird look on my face because Mush came over to me. He looked down at what I was holding and his eyes widened. He stood there like a statue then said, "We'se don't have time ta talk 'bout this now, but we'se will." Mush whispered before kissing my cheek and going to find his shirt. I dropped the box back in the drawer and finished getting dressed. I tried not to think about what I had just discovered.

I grabbed a knife and my handgun and walked downstairs with Mush. We walked into complete chaos. Everyone was yelling at each other and Raider and Spot were about to go at it.

I let out a whistle and yelled," What da fuck are you'se doin'. Save ya strength for da Bronx!" Everyone dispersed quickly.

I walked over to Runner and asked, "How much time we'se got?"

"Not long and we'se aren't in a good place ta fight. We'se could get caught and thrown in the refuge." Runner said.

I nodded, "We'se has no other choice." I said and walked out into the street. I just stood there, waiting for my enemies and allies to come.

I felt a hand on my shoulder," I'se jus' want ya ta know that Brooklyn's with ya ta da end." Spot whispered to me.

"Thank ya, Spot, but you'se don't have ta do that. We'se can't all die here." I said.

"Runnin' away ain't gunna save us anymore. You'se taught me that."

I heard a gun go off and I stood. Raider came to my side and when no one was looking he kissed me on the cheek. I looked at him and he mouthed, "Good luck." I nodded my thanks.

We stood there waiting. Harlem, Brooklyn, Manhattan and Queens stood armed and ready, no papers to be sold, and no turning back. Today would change the Newsie world, I could feel it. But what kind of change would it be?

Out of the early morning mist came the Bronx, Battery and Midtown, looking dangerous as ever.

**I'm sorry that I am taking so long to update these. For the few that read this story online and those who read it out of my notebook, I thank you.**

**-Wals NH**


	7. Chapter 6 Chances and Lives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of it characters.**

**Notice: I'm very sorry for not updating in so long. I just didn't like where the story was going and I had writers block. I decided to take it in a different direction and hopefully you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 6**

**Chances and Lives**

I looked at the large group of rival Newsies standing in front of me and I knew we weren't ready to face them. The Bronx was all muscle and that would give them an advantage.

Bones began walking forward. I felt all eyes fall on me and so I walked forward too. Bones and I stopped about six feet away from each other and I said, "I'll give ya one last chance ta back down."

"And why would I'se do that?" Bones smirked, "Ya know it's such a pity you'se a boy. You'd make a pretty little flower."

To a boy that was an insult so I struck out in my defense. Bones countered my movements, but I managed to graze his cheek with my hand.

"Charge!" I screamed and then all hell broke loose. People screamed and guns went off. The noise became deafening. Bones moved away from me and two other Newsies took his place. They were quick to throw blows at me, but they were young and they fought like it. I easily got rid of them and ran toward Spot. I tackled the boy Spot was fighting and found that I knew him. It was Suspender Loxley.

Spot ran over and kicked Suspender's stomach. I got off the ground and kicked Suspender's face. Suddenly I was pulled back and thrown onto the ground. I was kicked I the stomach a couple times. My eyes teared up from the pain, but I didn't cry out. My attacker was thrown down next to me by another Newsie.

"Remember he's Bones'." A woman's voice growled.

Spot who had been helping me up froze at the same point I did. We both looked up at the woman in shock. She was a Newsie who was said to have died, but you couldn't mistake her for any other. She had an untouched slingshot in her back pocket and a knife sheath around her ankle. Blade Thompson.

Spot recovered and helped me to my feet. Spot's eyes locked with Blade's, icy blue against emerald green.

I saw Suspender start getting up so I put my hand on Spot's shoulder and said, "Now's not the time, Spot." I then ran to Suspender and knocked him down again. I hesitantly pulled out my pistol. "I'se nevah wanted dis," I whispered, "but somehow I'se can't find it in me ta kill ya. I'll jus let someone else do it." I turned around and moved away from Suspender.

I was going to help Judge out when I heard my name being called.

"Harlem, look out!" I heard Mush screaming. I spun around and saw Snake running toward me. He grabbed me and through me into the ground. He straddled me to hold me down and punched my face a couple times. Mush was there in an instant and pulled Snake off me. My vision was blurred so I couldn't see what happened. I had taken a lot of blows already and I knew my face was covered in my own blood.

Raider ran to my side, "Get up, Harley," he said as he helped me to stand. "Listen, we'se need ta fall back. People is diein' heah and you're hurt."

"I'se know. We'se aren't well prepared, but firs' I'se need ta find Bones." I told Raider.

"Are you'se crazy?" Raider exploded.

"If you'se say so, I'se doin' dis foah Harlem."

"Spark wouldn't have wanted ya to die as a Newsie." Raider reminded me as he tightened his grip on me.

I tuned him out, my heart aching. I pulled out my gun and pushed Raider aside. I started running through the crowd, scanning it for Bones. I saw Bones quickly and changed direction, running toward him, shouting in anger. I knew I was being reckless, but my gut drove me forward.

Bones reached for his own gun, but I tackled him before he had time to reach it. We wrestled, rolling over each other and taking swings whenever there was an opening. Bones was a lot larger and easily pinned me to the ground. I was still holding onto my gun. He reached for it and it went off, the bullet hitting his upper shoulder. Bones howled in pain and took the gun from my hand, hitting me with it. Bones slowly staggered to his feet, gripping his shoulder. He pointed the gun at me, but something was wrong with me. My sight was failing and everything was starting to go dark. Everything seemed so far away. I felt my eyes closing and just as Bones shot at me someone jumped in front of me, shielding me with their body.

"Raider," I whispered as my eyes closed and I was overwhelmed in darkness.

I could hear the rain pounding. But it didn't land on me. I had to be inside somewhere or under something. I tried to open my eyes, but they refused to open. More sound flooded me; voices, deep male voices whispering things I couldn't understand. I listened harder, trying to understand. The rain intensified and for a while that was all I could hear. Finally through the rain I heard the voices again.

"It's been two days. If she's gunna wake up she should do it today."

"I know, but the doctor said she was pretty bad off."

For a while there was no sound except for the rain.

"Bones hit her on da head with her gun. She was hurt before that though."

"Yeah, she's got broken ribs too. Da doc said there was somethin' strange with her stomach too."

I tried once again to open my eyes, but they stayed closed despite my efforts. I tried to move my hand to my face because a dull ache was forming there, but my fingers only twitched. Then other pains started coming and slowly intensifying. I probably had a bad concussion, and at least two broken ribs. My entire body ached. I laid there in pain for what seemed to be an eternity. The rain did not subside the entire time. The voices came again and again and eventually I recognized them as Mush and Spot.

"Its da third day, Spot." Mush said softly.

"I'se know." Spot responded, sadness in his voice.

"She wasn't supposed ta die this way."

_Die? _I couldn't die! I couldn't die yet, not now! I fought to open my eyes again with vigor. I finally opened them and nearly went blind from the light that flooded them. I looked to my left and attempted to turn my head. The pain was excruciating, but I managed.

Mush and Spot both looked like they were about to cry or go into shock. They were both sitting in chairs with their shirts off. Their faces weren't shaved and their hair was sticking up at odd angles. They had a large plate of food in front of them that looked completely untouched.

"Y-you're awake," Mush stuttered.

I cracked a smile and tried to nod. Spot stopped me with his hand, "Try not to move," He whispered.

So if Spot and Mush were here then where were Raider and the others? I opened my mouth a few times to see how much it would hurt to talk. "Can I have some water?" I said, my voice cracking.

Mush put a cup to my lips and let me drink. He took the cup away and I asked, "Where's Raider?"

Mush and Spot looked at each other for a while as if they were having a conversation. Finally Mush turned to me and said, "He's alive, but he's in bad shape. He jumped in front of a bullet for ya an' it almost cost him his life. He was shot in his right side, but the bullet missed all his organs. He hasn't been awake much, but he's gunna be okay." For once Mush's voice was solemn.

"Can I'se see him?" I asked even though it was evident that I was bedridden.

"Not now since neither of ya can move much." Spot said.

"Wait, what's wrong with me?" I had to hear it from someone else to believe what I had already deduced.

"You'se got a concussion, three broken ribs, dislocated ya shoulder, an' the doc said somethin' 'bout ya stomach." Spot said as he counted off the injuries on his fingers.

I tried to nod in understanding, but couldn't stand the pain.

"Don't move, just rest. Runner an' Judge is takin' care of da Newsies. Help an' me is taken care o' Raider. You'se both is gunna be bettah in no time." Mush said with his usual cheeriness and he let a smile grace his face once again.

I smiled and relaxed. I heard my door open and saw Help walk in, "Raider's awake," he said.

"Ahhh, good. I'se got good news foah him," Mush said and followed Help out the door.

I caught Spot's eye and asked, "Can you'se tell me what happened after I'se passed out?"

"Yeah, sure," Spot said and leaned forward in his chair. "We'se didn't see Bones again aftah ya shot him an' it didn't take his boys long ta figure out that Bones wasn't there no more an' they started retreatin'. Snake an' Dusty's boys fought halfheartedly aftah that so we'se chased 'em off quick." Spot paused for a second, "We'se had ta leave the wounded till it was ovah an' we used the lodgin' house as a hospital sort of. There's still boys downstairs."

I loosed at Spot's face and realized he wasn't telling me everything, "Spot, who's hurt?"

"I'se can't hide things from ya can I'se."

"No," I said even though I was falling asleep.

"A couple of my younger boys is dead, Jake an' Pie Eater is dead, a little guy from Queens is dead. Some guys from the other burrows are gone. An' also, Eyes is missin'." Spot sighed, "Race has a broken arm an' a concussion. Most everyone is hurt somewhere." Spot indicated his bandaged arm.

I closed my eyes and found safety in the darkness around me. Sleep took me away from reality. It was my fault that all those boys were dead and my favorite little boy was missing.

"Hey, let me get ya a chair." Help said.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked to the door. I saw Mush and Spot holding up Raider. He had his shirt off and his side, waist and part of his chest were covered in bandages.

Help brought a large comfy looking chair in and sat it next to my bed. "Hey, good ta see ya awake," He said with a smile,

I smiled up at him then watched Mush and Spot bring Raider over. They got him settled and he said, "Thanks boys."

"No problem, we'll be back in half an hour ta take ya back ta ya room." Mush said as everyone filed out the door.

I turned to Raider and tried not to cry when he smiled at me. I tried to sit up to hug him, but his hand held me down. "Don't even try. In a couple days maybe, but not now." Raider said.

"Then at least let me thank you'se with words," I said. "You'se didn't have ta do that for me. Ya didn't have ta do anything for me. You'se could have died! Tell me what I'd do without ya. Raider, tell me what I'd do."

"Harley, you'd be happier," Raider said.

"No, I'se wouldn't be. It'd be jus' like loosin' Spark all ovah again," I felt tears fill my eyes.

"I'se jus' an inconvenience for ya, Harley."

I cut him off, "No, you're not!" You'se is me best friend an' I'se love ya. You'se is me brother. You'se is me strongest ally, the one I turn to.I'se love ya even though we haven't agreed much recently. Don't evah think that I'se don't need ya, 'cause I'se do." By the end of my tangent I was nearly in tears.

Raider reached over and cupped my cheek, "I'se been such an ass recently. You'se aren't me goil jus' 'cause we had sex. I'se had no right ta expect ya ta be mine." Raider paused, "I'se know ya think I'se has no respect for ya, but I'se do. You'se is me leader, an' I'll follow ya in whatevah ya do. If you'se hadn't come along then Spark would have named me leader. How could I'se have told 'im I'se didn't want ta be the next leader of Harlem?"

"You'se woulda been a good leader, Raider," I said as I ran my hand over his bandages, "Ya fit the bill."

"But it's not me Harley. I'se can't do your job. I'se don't want it either."

"Then you'se won't have it. I'se won't die a Newsie, especially with you'se around."

Things were silent for a while, not awkward, just a relaxed silence.

Raider finally broke the quiet and said, "Can I'se come again…Well if Judge lets me come again that is."

I smiled up at him and said, "I'd like that very much."

* * *

**Well that's the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and once again I'm very sorry for not posting anything in so long. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
